


Not Alone

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You don't like to talk about your feelings, and Elijah is worried about you.





	Not Alone

You were a strong individual. You could handle anything that came your way. Living with the Mikaelsons, you definitely needed that strength.

But sometimes it could be...a lot. You couldn't always keep up the strong act. And when this happened, you'd always found a way to hide it. You didn't want anyone to know; you were too embarrassed.

You supposed it was only a matter of time before someone found out, though, and that someone happened to be Elijah.

You thought you had chosen a good time. It was some time in the early hours of the morning, it was dark in your room, and you were being quiet. At least, you thought you were quiet. Not getting discovered pretty much hinged on your silence considering you lived with people who could probably hear you fart.

And then the door opened, and you froze. Maybe if you continued to lay there, facing away from the door and whoever was there, and pretended to be sleeping, they would go away.

"I know you're awake," Elijah said quietly.

You sighed. Only when the door clicked shut did you sit up, hoping you'd wiped away all traces of tears from your face. He sat next to you, and you could tell by the look on his face that you hadn't done as good a job as you'd hoped.

"What's troubling you?" He asked.

You swallowed and shook your head. "Just a shitty night."

The lie left a bitter after taste in the back of your throat, even though you'd told it a million times before.

He didn't quite seem to believe you, but he didn't say anything. All he did was rub your back. A simple action, meant to comfort you, and yet tears flooded your eyes and down your cheeks and you couldn't stop them. Elijah immediately wrapped his arms around you and held you tight as you started sobbing.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," you gasped. "So many things keep running through my head and I can't stop them, and I don't know what to do about it. And I just feel so alone sometimes and I don't know what to do about that either, but I can't do this on my own anymore."

He pulled back just enough to look at you and gently brushed a few stray tears away. "Listen to me, Y/N. It's alright, it's okay. The mind is a treacherous war zone, but you don't have to navigate it by yourself anymore. I'm here for you. Whenever it becomes too much, you come to me, and we'll work through it together. Alright?"

Your bottom lip trembled, but you nodded. Elijah tucked you back under the covers and laid with you. Exhausted from crying and stress, it didn't take long for you to start drifting off.

"You make me feel safe," you mumbled.

He kissed the top of your head.


End file.
